


Emergency Induction Lores

by LeNosferatu



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeNosferatu/pseuds/LeNosferatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles of mixed genres (mainly fluff) centered at the relationship of FShepard x Tali. Contains adult material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Morning Practice

## 

Tali fluttered her eyes open as faint sounds of huffs and pants woke her up. She blinked few times to adjust with the sun rays that invaded her purple orbs. At times like this the quarian missed wearing her suit since her body was still fairly sensitive to everything. 

Three years after the Reapers had been defeated and Rannoch had been thoroughly rebuilt, Tali could finally embrace the breeze from her beachfront property quarters with her very own lavender skin. She cherished all of the blessings her homeworld gave to her people, and most of all, the engineer marveled the joy of living together with her love, Commander Shepard who was now already an Admiral.

With a small groan, Tali shifted in the bed, readying herself to welcome a new day. This didn’t go unnoticed as the source of the entire lively ambience, the other woman in the room, greeted her.

“Morning, Tali.”

Shepard’s deep, melodic tone of delight was a sign that she’s in a good mood today. Tali, who’s still laying on her stomach, observed her energetic lover, draped in sports bra and track pants, smiling at her.

“Keelah…”

Even though Tali already knew her captain for almost a decade, Shepard’s smile would always drove her like a teenager, which ended up of her fangirling inside, though she already had it much better than in her younger days. _By the ancestors_ , Tali internally remarked, _look at that perfection that’s doing crunches on the floor_. She rolled to get a better view of her love.

“What?”

First time meeting the Commander, the quarian didn’t expect that beneath all those metal plates; lay a strong-willed, battle-scarred ruthless woman who’s actually so fragile at heart. Every glowing scar and wound didn’t make her look vicious and brutal, instead, in Tali’s eyes; they perfected the dashing personality of the savior of the galaxy. 

Tali didn’t care whether Shepard realize or not but she’s now examining the human religiously. She always admired the toned body the woman had, a result of years in the military training and diligent exercises. Being smaller than Shepard, Tali always loved to snuggle into her arms, surrendering to her warmth. The only place she could sleep safe and soundly. 

Also those hands! By just looking at those pair, the quarian felt heat on her cheeks. Those hands that delivered affection and support in coldest and darkest nights, hands that had reached her when she fell down in despair, also hands that roamed her yearning body---pleasuring her like no one ever did before.

The sweat rolled down Shepard’s rosy skin made her look even beautiful Tali wanted to throw herself at. She could just stay in bed like this, watching the marvelous gift everyday she woke up to. Tali couldn’t help but admit, 

“You’re such an eye candy.”


	2. Homecooking

“Don’t tell me you want this, Tali?” 

James raised a brow when a particular fellow squadmate leaned on the fridge, watching him cooking his own lunch. Alliance rations were great due to the improved technology but nothing beats the taste of home cooking, one of the things that could improve his morale aboard during war.

“I shall admit that looks way better than dextro nutrient paste.” Although she had had her portion of bland turian dextro meals, the sight of freshly chopped of what seemed to be vegetables for Tali, and scrumptious aroma it emitted make the quarian yearn for another grub.

“Well, too bad. This is non-dextro. I was craving for some of my abuela's huevos rancheros. Not sure what kind of eggs these are, but they seem to work.”

Tali always thought that human cuisine looked the most appetizing of all species’ in the galaxy. If only quarian biological condition were the same as asari, at least, she would’ve been able to actually eat in Ryuusei before her Commander executed half of their marine life.

Ah…Shepard. The woman she always looked up to. Tali had had mistaken her feelings for the Commander as mere respect and admiration towards her superior. But no, after Rannoch, after witnessing how fearless the soldier solo the Reaper, Tali’s chest was incredibly hurt seeing Shepard was almost in her near death experience. Her fear of losing the human was even bigger than losing the whole flotilla, much to her surprise.

“So…are you just gonna…stand and watch? You’re making me nervous.” James broke Tali’s train of thoughts. His muscular hands skillfully tossing the frying pan, almost mimicking professional chefs Tali saw in restaurants on the Citadel.

“Oh sorry, I was just thinking. What’s the name of the dish again?”

“Huevos Rancheros.”

The quarian tried to pronounce it. Big mistake.

It took a whole minute until James Vega’s laughter died down. If anyone could see, she’s actually pouting right now. Tali just realized that among Normandy crews, only Shepard who blatantly admitted to like her accent. It sounds elegantly mystical, the Commander said.

“Lola needs to hear that! In fact, I could call her to try my eggs. She said she liked it the other day. ”

“She does?” 

“Last time I remember she almost stole my portion, so…” the young Lieutenant took a spoon and ate the still piping hot eggs directly from the frying pan. James’ face contorted a bit due to the heat in his mouth.

“Thank you James, I think I would like to cook it together with you next time. Maybe tomorrow.” 

Tali smiled, though unseen to anyone, for she had found what to surprise her girlfriend in the morning. The extranet research said breakfast in bed was a human thing.

And she hoped it'd be totally worth it.


	3. Tali's New Favorite Drink

“Shepard!” 

Tali ran towards and glomped on her captain once she heard their apartment main door on the Citadel hissed open, revealing the surprised Commander Shepard.

“Tali?” Jane’s astounded tone looking at bouncy attitude her girlfriend had. She knew this always happened. Every single time she came home from shopping at Silversun Strip Mall. 

“Must you be all excited? I barely step inside.” Not wanting to hurt Tali, she said it with a chuckle.

“Because you rarely take me shopping, and today I’m stuck repairing your personal terminal.”

“Oh, how was it anyway?” Shepard walked to the kitchen, putting down all her shopping bags on the kitchen counter. Tali followed by with her arms folded

“Keelah, I don’t know what you’re planning but I looked up your terminal history and you’ve been…accepting sales contracts…” the quarian sounded to hesitate. It’s too embarrassing to say it.

“Accepting..?”

“…of the Ne-Nerve Stim Pro o-online stores…which are faux and scams.” 

Jane almost dropped the soy milk in her hand. Her cheeks flushed hard.

“…and that’s why you got all those viruses!” Tali finished her sentenced quickly, pretending the talk of the shameful device never happened. The soldier coughed nervously.

“Well, um…thanks a lot about that, Tali. I really appreciate it.”

“So, did you get that for me?” Tali switched the topic while helping Shepard unpacking the supplies. Though she really wanted the answer of Shepard’s purchase history, but that could wait later. She desired for her requested Turian brandy as today’s reward.

“Um…” Shepard glanced at the ceiling, already anticipated for this question to come up “…no?”

“Whyyyy?!”

“You’re addicted Tali.” The Commander sighed as Tali grabbed her shoulders, shaking them like a kid asking for a candy. Last time she remembered, her girlfriend drank almost a dozen of it with Ashley. She clearly recalled finding them later rolling on the floor while screaming lines from Fleet and Flotilla. And that was three days ago.

“Shepard, you’re a boshtet! Boshtet! Boshtet! Boshtet!” the quarian hit Jane’s shoulders many times. The human just tried her best for her face not to get hit by those clenched fists.

“Tali…”

“I thought you loved me…”

“Tali…”

“I thought you cared about me….”

“Tali! Okay, okay! I’m sorry!” Shepard shifted to open the fridge. She planned to put it there to chill that drink, but since her girlfriend nagged like a little girl…

“Here. Try this up. Don’t worry, it’s dextro.” 

Tali only blinked few times looking at what appeared to be a tall luminescent tube of substance with black balls resting at the bottom, accompanied with a straw larger than normal ones. Nothing like Tali had seen before.

“What-“

“Boba milk tea. Milk tea with tapioca bubbles.” 

“That sounds awful, Shepard.”

“Just try.” Jane smiled. 

Shepard watched as Tali cautiously brought the straw to her mouth port, starting to sip it bit by bit. Then Tali made a munching sound, indicating she tried the pearls.

“You like it?”

“….not saying anything.” Tali’s tone was full of resentment yet she didn’t stop sipping. The soldier laughed.

“You’re really a boshtet. Why you do this?”

Jane looked at her in the eyes for a moment before answering,

“Because I don’t want to see you get sick often due to those amounts of toxin filtering. You’re still a quarian, Tali.” She said in a low, genuine tone, almost like a whisper.

Tali felt her cheeks hot. Shepard really cared about her. She really loved her. And Tali couldn’t ask for more than that. Gripping the tube tighter, Tali turned to her love,

“Buy me this again next time.”

Jane only nodded and smiled.


	4. 女体盛り

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based on request of Luffel on my tumblr.

It’s a nice afternoon when Tali’Zorah was chilling in the living room, watching newest episode of Fleet and Flotilla through Shepard’s large television screen. Since there was nothing to do and her girlfriend said she’s coming late, Tali decided to run to her favorite show in the galaxy.

_“Bellicus, what have you done?”_

_“I’m sorry my dear Shalei, I didn’t mean to hurt you…”_

“Oh, you turian bosht-“ Tali was about to emotionally curse the main male protagonist when the corner of her omni-tool beeped red, signaling there was an incoming dial. She cursed again internally for whoever interrupted her movie time. Pausing the show, the quarian answered the call and pouted as Shepard’s hologram display came up.

“What is it?” Tali asked begrudgingly. Shepard’s grin faltered into a curious gaze.

“…is this a bad time?”

“It’s Fleet and Flotilla time! Of course it is.”

“S-sorry…” Shepard scratched the back of her head. She forgot her little quarian sweetheart’s “me-time” was too sacred to be interrupted.

“Anyway, what do you need?” Tali tried to sound normal again; she didn’t want the Commander to get the wrong idea. Then the foxy smile returned.

“Meet me for dinner at Hamazushi. You want to try sushi, right?”

“What? This is so sudden. Do we have any celebration?” Sushi sounded way too formal for a casual dining. Moreover, realizing that Shepard was known for being an opposite of romantic person, this was a revelation. It’s usually Tali who suggested this kind of approach.

“I just…want to make it up to you. Remember?”

The quarian’s mind drifted back to their conversation at the party months ago.

_“Back on my pilgrimage, I often walked past that sushi bar and watch the fish inside that tank. I knew they would never let me in, but I always planned that if I prove myself to the galaxy, I’d go there for dinner. And you have broken their floor!”_

_“Did they have anything that you could eat there?”_

_“Not the point, Shepard.”_

“Yes I do. And why not take me to Ryuusei then?”

“Kasumi suggested this place. I think you’re going to like it.” the human clarified with a wink.

Kasumi Goto…that thief. Tali somewhat felt something’s fishy but then again, she’s a Japanese so it would make sense for her to know something related to her heritage.

“When shall we meet?”

  


Going out from Tiberius Towers, Tali immediately checked the coordinates Shepard had sent. Strangely, it’s not even in the vicinity of Silversun Strip. Tali kept strolling while wondering.

“Where does this boshtet want me to go?”

After passing the luxurious part of the Citadel where Ryuusei also located at, the quarian set foot in an area she’d never seen before. Unlike Silversun Strip with its festivities, this region was rather…serene. The shops were decorated nicely yet their lamps were dim. Then she noticed the music was soothing and kind of…sensual, for Tali’s standards. It reminded her of the music she played in the bedroom at nights of their lovemaking. Tali blushed hard and tried to shake the thought off. She tried to look around to get a hint where her girlfriend might be.

It came to her realization what kind of district this was when Tali perceived that most of people wandering in the streets looked like couples, or more like, consorts with their clients! No wonder the women---humans, asari, even female turians and batarians---dressed in such way. Tali’s face flushed again as she caught a sight of an interracial sex shop which has newest issue of Fornax displayed in the LED screen. The almost naked asari model made Tali want to look away.

_Keelah, are you kidding me_. Tali tried to call Shepard but it seemed like she had turned the omni-tool function private. She was confused and embarrassed for a while until someone tapped her shoulder.

“Miss Tali’Zorah?” a formally dressed male salarian greeted her.

“Y-yes?”

“Commander Shepard is waiting inside, please follow me.” he gestured the quarian to get inside of what supposedly to be the sushi place they’re having dinner at. However, it looked nothing like that.

There were closed cabins with numbers and the light was fairly dim, just like the rest of the shady district. She didn’t even smell any kind of marine life, be it alive or on the plates. Instead, she caught a pleasant odor of fragrance, like scented soap or candles. It made her a bit relaxed.

“Is…is this a dining place?” Tali shyly asked for confirmation.

“In a way, yes. We provide best service for a private romantic experience.”

Before Tali could question further, the salarian guided her to the meant cabin. It had number seven written on the door.

“Here. Please, enjoy your stay.” He bowed and walked away.

Tali inhaled deeply. It was really awkward and weird. But probably it’s just indeed a sushi restaurant in a shady place. _You never take me anywhere nice, Jane_. Tali pouted, imagining her and her girlfriend having a romantic dinner in Ryuusei. When the door finally opened, what Tali saw before her eyes made her weak to the knees.

“Hey, you finally came.”

There, on the table covered with red satin sheets, laid Commander Shepard. Her Commander Jane Shepard of the Alliance. Naked. Bare. Nothing covering except…several sushi that scattered on her body and a white flower decoration that covered her lower part.

Tali was at loss of words. This was too much. This was way too much.

“What…why…what is this….What is this, Shepard?!?!?” the way her Commander lay down the table was way too sensual that Tali lost her focus. She didn’t know where to look. On her embarrassment, surprisingly Shepard could maintain a calm and sultry expression.

“So…will you eat or not?”

“H-how shall I e-eat those?” Tali’s face flushed hard she stammered her words.

“Use your mouth.”

The way Shepard said it shot a warmth sensation to her lower parts. She’s shaken with fear, shame, but at the same time, excitement and anticipation. She’s going to need a lot of explanation later. But for now…

“Keelah, I hate you, Jane.”

Tali’s hand made its way to her helmet, unclasping the seal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google "nyotaimori", you will understand ;P


End file.
